DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA
by YelyahCriss
Summary: Todos sabemos la reaccion del fandom por el Episodio 4x04 "the Break up" ... Pero ... Cual fue la Reaccion de Darren y Chris? en mi loca cabeza asi es como lo imagino (-Cielos, cuánto dolor puede causar un capitulo de Glee?- dijo Darren secándose las lagrimas que bajaban por su mejilla-) ONE SHOT CRISSCOLFER Denle una oportunida se que les gustara :)


Hoooolaaa a Todos  
bueno este es mi Segundo Fic quería escribirlo hace rato peor no había tenido tiempo, pude sacar un espacio y en fin en mi loca cabeza asi es como imagino las reacciones CrissColfer al ver el 4x04, recuerden no soy escritora asi que no es perfecto, además me dolió mucho escribirlo porque tuve que estar viendo el capitulo varias veces para el orden de las escenas y los diálogos y todo eso, ver el 4x04 me partio el alma porque shippeo klaine a morir pero no odio a Blaine por lo que hizo, de hecho aun lo amo con mi vida, solo espero que a más tardar en el 4x08 vuelvan o Ryan podría tener un "accidente"  
KLAINE IS UNBROKEN  
eternity 21

Lo que esta en - - son diálogos  
lo que esta en * * es lo que sucede en el capitulo  
Esto (…) Significa un espacio de tiempo de algunos minutos

no los Entretengo mas … Espero que les guste

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si asi fuera Klaine no habria terminado, y en lugar de eso Blaine le habría propuesto matrimonio a Kurt y seria felices por siempre y para siempre, son Propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA  
…

Chris estaba sentado en el mueble de su departamento viendo televisión, mientras Darren estaba en la cocina buscando unas coca colas  
-amor apresúrate ... Ya está acabando two and a half men- grito Chris  
-Darren salió de la cocina llevando un gran tazón con palomitas de maíz y con 2 cocas una normal y otra de dieta - ya voy ya voy- dijo Darren  
-dare palomitas? Es enserio? No vamos a ver una pelicula  
-oh vamos chris quiero ver este capítulo con todas las de la ley-  
-esta bien como quieras ... Ven sientate- chris le hizo lugar a Darren este se sento y chris se recosto sobre su pecho.  
-si yo estoy ansioso por ver el capitulo no quiero imaginar como estará en Fandom, deben tener el corazón a punto de salírseles del pecho- dijo chris mientras levantaba la cara para ver a su novio  
-tienes razón cariño ... Pero sabes quién tiene las de perder hoy?  
-quien?  
-Ryan ... Te imaginas la polémica que habra en twitter? Todos nuestros fans querrán matar a Ryan hoy-  
-jajaja tienes razón ... Oh oh ya empezó-

Los 2 se quedaron en silencio observando la pantalla mientras se abrazaban.

*a Blaine le vibra su Teléfono -hola extraño*

-pobre Blaine, está muy frustrado... Yo estaría frustrado y en depresión si nunca pudiera hablar contigo- Dijo Darren levemente triste  
-pero no es culpa de Kurt lo sabes ... Mira tu carita es muy tierna me siento mal por Blaine, por otra parte eres el mejor y más talentoso actor del mundo-dijo chris, Darren sonrió y le dio un corto beso a su novio, los 2 rieron pegando sus frentes y luego volvieron a mirar la televisión.

*Barely Breathing sonando*  
-Ame grabar esa escena en la que tu me imaginas en el auditorio … o bueno Blaine imagina a Kurt- dijo Chris  
-no hay mucha diferencia con la realidad … lo cierto es que cuando no estoy contigo siempre te imagino junto a mi, eso ayuda a que no te extrañe tanto aunque a veces es extraño estarle sonriendo y mirando con amor a la nada … me veo más raro de lo usual jajajaja-  
- Amor dudo que eso pueda pasar, pero tu sabes q tu rareza me enamora cada día mas … Ryan es un genio definitivamente este es de los mejores capítulos de la serie, para el también fue duro grabar este capítulo, recuerdas cuando nos dijo "lo que cada uno sufre yo lo sufro también asi que yo mismo sufro el rompimiento de mis 3 parejas favoritas"-  
-si si recuerdo eso –  
(…)

*están Kurt finn y Rachel hablando sobre callbacks*  
Ame a las chicas de vestuario por tus pantalones rojos, aun no entiendo como pude resistirme a hacerte el amor enfrente de todos cuando saliste así vestido- dijo Darren mientras besaba el cuello de Chris  
- jajajaja amor pero sabes que igual paso eso cuando llegamos a mi trailer así que no te quejes solo tuviste q aguantar mientras grabábamos la escena-

*tocan la puerta, kurt va a abrir -SORPRESA- BLAINE ...*

-Creo que todos los klainers están muriendo de felicidad justo ahora- dijo Darren

*Kurt y Blaine se Besan*

-Jajaja recuerdas cuando nos besamos todos en el Set quedaron boquiabiertos- dijo el oji azul  
- lo se, pero ellos saben que ese fue un beso de Darren y Chris no de Blaine y Kurt ... Ademas Ryan me dijo has lo q sientas y en ese momento viéndote con esos pantalones rojos solo sentía ganas de llevarte a una habitación y dejarte sin poder caminar 1 semana pero en ese momento me controle y me conforme con un besito-  
-la verdad me sorprendió no creí q ibas a besarme en ese momento-  
- bueno te diré las 2 razones por las que lo hice ... 1 como te dije te veías increíblemente sexy y me provocaste, 2 no me pareció justo que no hubiera beso Klaine, es decir llevaban desde the first time sin darse un beso nuestros pobres fans ya estaban desesperados, además no crees que sería raro que una pareja de novios no se besara al reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo? Sería extraño si solo se abrazaran  
-tienes razon, ademas Dare tu y yo sabemos que eres un Klainer mas, estas obsesionado con Klaine-

(…)

*suena give your heart a break*

-Ryan jamás podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor que Dean, es extremadamente sexy, su voz es preciosa, es un gran actor y siempre está haciendo bromas  
- yup aunque ... Dean no me agrado mucho la primera vez que lo vi, bueno en realidad lo que no me gusto fue la forma en que lo miraste, morí de celos cuando lo abrazaste-  
- jajaja cariño sabes que siempre estoy abrazando a la gente, además por muy sexy q sea Dean jamás te cambiaria porque eres la persona más perfecta q he conocido en mi vida-  
-Aun asi considero que tu bienvenida fue demasiado calurosa-  
-Adoro que te pongas celoso-

*ultimas notas de give your heart a break*

-lea se ve preciosa, es mas esa ni siquiera parece Rachel es demasiado Lea para ser Rachel- Dijo el moreno  
- la cuarta temporada le sentó bien jaja … Ssshhh sshhhhhh quiero ver esta parte-

*Blaine dice- quiero cantar algo- (...) Empieza a sonar el piano – Esta canción es muy importante para mi , es la canción que cante el dia que vi por Primera vez el Amor de mi Vida, asi que Kurt esto es para ti-you think I'm pretty*

Chris suspiro profundo y Darren lo abrazo mas fuerte

*Cause you make me feel like i'm living a Teenage Dream the way you turn me on i Can Sleep let's run away and don't ever look back*

-Esa Escena fue una de las más difíciles que tuvimos que grabar, verte ahí cantando a parte de que te veias encantador me partió el alma verte llorar, creo que jamás había estado tan metido en mi personaje como en este capítulo- dijo el mas alto  
-lo se, para mi fue difícil también, esa canción significa mucho para mí, fue la primera canción que hice para Glee, fue el dia que te conocí y sabia que éramos el uno para el otro, algo parecido a lo de Blaine, cantar esa canción me trajo muchos recuerdos y fue fácil usar esos sentimientos, de hecho esa canción es mi manera de decirle Gracias a los fans y a los productores por la oportunidad y de decirte a ti Te amo- Dijo Darren

Chris tenia los ojos aguados y Darren acaricio su cabello, ellos dos estaban un poco deprimidos por todo lo que pasaba en el capitulo.

(…)

*porfavor deja de actuar como si no no hubiera nada mal … Estuve con Alguien*

Darren y chris tenían los ojos aguados y se abrazaban fuertemente  
- Esta es la escena mas difícil que tuve que grabar en toda mi vida, incluso supera las de dance with somebody- dijo el de cabello rizado  
-lo se cariño, fue una mezcla de muchos sentimientos te metes tanto en el personaje que sufre lo que el sufre, Nadie esperaba que Blaine engañara a Kurt, y aunque en parte fue Kurt quien lo provoco ver que se daña una de las relaciones mas bonitas de la serie es duro- Dijo chris con la voz quebrada  
-y Mas aun si lo engaña con un Faro, no crees?  
Darren hizo que chris riera un poco porque no le gustaba verlo mal.

*Suena Don't Speak*

Darren y Chris sin darse cuenta ya estaba dejando que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

*i Really feel, that i'm loosing my best friend, i can't believe this could be the End*  
-Cielos, cuánto dolor puede causar un capitulo de Glee?- dijo Darren secándose las lagrimas que bajaban por su mejilla-  
-medio mundo está llorando justo ahora, el fandom, el cast, los productores, quien no llore probablemente no tenga corazón- Chris aun estaba llorando y hablando con voz quebrada-

A Chris le llego un Texto de lea (Dime que tu y Darren están llorando como yo, ya hable con Naya, Dianna, Mark, Heather y Kevin y todos están en un mar de lagrimas, Ryan se siente terrible pero a la vez orgulloso de todo lo que se logro, y cory y yo estamos al borde de un paro cardiaco… EL MEJOR Y MAS DOLOROSO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA)

Chris contesto el texto (Nosotros también estamos así, y eso que solo estamos en la mitad del capítulo… te llamo cuando termine y pueda volver a respirar, una abrazo de parte de Darren XoXo)

*Emma y will discuten y emma se va de la sala… Kurt Esta viendo una tarjeta y tienen en su escritorio un ramo de Rosas amarillas y rojas*

- Si es es más lindo porque vota la tarjeta?- Dijo Darren algo indignado  
-Kurt es orgulloso y está dolido ya se le pasara-  
- Eso espero, no quiero que tenga nada con ese no sé quien que aprecio, mejor dicho no quiero que tengas que grabar escenas con el-  
-Amor controla tus celos, si grabare escenas con él, todo depende de Ryan tal vez tenga que besarlo o algo pero hey sabes q es actuación-  
-está bien está bien, pero estaré presente en todas las escenas que tengas que grabar con el-

*Brittany entra en el salón –Querías verme*

-Esta es una de mis escenas favoritas, la manera en la que Naya canta, como llora toda esta mujer es perfecta- Dijo Chris

*She is the Best Thing that's ever Been Mine*

-Recuerdas que estábamos viendo mientras graban la escenas y casi nos pusimos a llorar con esa canción- Dijo Darren  
- si lo Recuerdo, cuando terminaron Naya y Heather se quedaron abrazándose como 20 minutos debió ser bastante fuerte para ellas-  
-Recuerdame llamar a Naya para felicitarla de nuevo cuando acabe el capitulo-

*Finn en el escenario, llega Rachel – Aquí es donde me propusiste matromonio  
donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, donde nos conocimos*

- En esta escena Lea y Cory actuaron extremadamente bien, y aunque al final lloraron como todos cuando terminábamos de Grabar, jamás habían actuado mejor- dijo el de cabello castaño  
-Sabes que no adoro Finnchel pero wow, duele ver esta escena, no puedo dejar de pensar lo mal que debe sentirse el fandom, deben tener el corazón destrozado-  
-Definitivamente Ryan es un genio, muchos deben querer matarlo incluso admito que justo ahora quiero golpearlo es increíble como quedo este capitulo, los diálogos, las historias, las canciones, las actuaciones TODO-  
-Añade a lea a la lista de Personas que tengo que llamar para felicitar al terminar el capitulo-

*Empieza a Sonar the Scientist*

Chris y Darren ya estaban llorando antes de que Cory empezara a cantar

*Running in circles Coming up tails Heads on a science apart *

-Porque estamos llorando?, es ilógico no deberíamos estar llorando, ya lloramos mientras y después de grabar las escenas, pero verlo en pantalla duele mucho- dijo el de cabello oscuro  
-Creo que es muy diferente grabar la escena y ser el personaje que verlo como la audiencia, en ese momento sentimos el dolor de los personajes, ahora sentimos el dolor de los fans de los shippers y por lo visto es más fuerte que el de ser el personaje-

*Nobody Say it was Easy … Flashback Finnchel*  
-Mira lea y cory eran unos niños, esto flashback son como una puñalada final de parte de Ryan, justo ahora deben haber lagrimas en todo el mundo, con esta canción lloraran lo que lloraron durante todo el capitulo triplicado-

*I'm Going back to the start … Flashback Klaine*  
Chris soltó un sollozo y Darren lop abrazo fuerte mientras también lloraba- Darren y Chris empezaron a cantar en voz baja the scientist mientras veían atentamente cada flashback hast que acabo el capitulo

-Wow eso fue intenso y difícil- dijo Darren secándose las lagrimas y abrazando a Chris- estas bien?  
-Si, no entiendo porque nos puso tan mal este capitulo, ya lo actuamos ya lo vivimos jajaja es ilógico- Chris aun hablaba con voz entrecortada  
-Nada en este mundo tiene sentido desde que existe Glee-

(…)

Darren hablaba con Naya por Telefono mientras Chris estaba en el ordenador Revisanso tu Twitter

-Okay Nos vemos mañana cuidate, igual- Darren Colgo su celular – Wow Naya tambien esta destrozada y se siente extraña por haber llorado tanto, ninguno esperaba que un capitulo que grabamos nos hiciera llorar  
-Te dije que este capitulo seria fuerte recuerdas? … no te imaginas la revolución que hay en Twitter, tendencias mundiales, Twitts contra Ryan, de fans diciendo que se sienten a morir, que no han dejado de Llorar, wow increíble … no te imaginas la cantidad de personas que están en shock por el capitulo-  
-Pobre Ryan creo q no volverá a twitter por lo menos en 1 semana, a pesar de que este capítulo tuvo mas tristeza de la necesaria podría decirse que fue el mejor que ha tenido la serie … ya te sientes mejor?  
-Si, ya recobre mi compostura, pero ven aca siéntate quiero que me abraces-  
-Darren se sento junto a Chris, este cerro su laptop- Dare?  
-Uhummm?-  
-Nunca me dejes-  
Darren sonrio, pego su frente contra la de Chris- Chris tu eres mi vida, eso nunca pasara te lo prometo- y se besaron fue el beso más tierno y cálido que se habían dado, el dolor por el capitulo y por ver lo que pasaba cn sus personajes mas queridos seguía asi, pero estaban con esa persona que significaba todo en su vida, asi que cada uno solo pensaba en decirle al otro lo mucho que lo amaba con ese beso, se separaron cuando necesitaban respirar  
-Te amo- Dijo Darren  
-Tambien te amo- Dijo Chris y se quedaron recostados abrazados el uno del otro entrelazados perfectamente pues el cuerpo de uno estaba hecho para acomodarse al del otro, Darren recostó su cabeza contra la de Chris y Chris pego su nariz contra el cuello de Darren, El moreno empezó a susurarle una canción –Baby you're not alone cause you're here with me- y asi se quedaron en silecion, cobijados por el amor de su vida hasta que se quedaron Dormidos.

Les Gusto?  
espero que si!  
Dejen sus comentarios, criticas sugerencias o lo que sea  
pueden enviarme mensajes cuando quieran y si quieren pueden agregarme a Facebook o Twitter solo déjenlo escrito en un mensaje.

Besos y Abrazos  
-Yeylah Criss


End file.
